


The Blessing of the Norns

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [120]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Norns - Freeform, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Loki meets two people with whom the Norns have seen fit to bless him.





	The Blessing of the Norns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) for her beta skills!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Loki was puzzled when one of Thor's guests from Midgard threw her arms around him and kissed him. He was only trying to be of use to her in the library. But she was rather lovely, which may have explained why he spoke to her in the first place, so he didn't mind the kiss.

He was further confused, however, when she pulled away, grinned, and said, "Come on; I want to introduce you to someone!" and dragged him across half the palace. 

If he'd known they were going out to the sparring yard, he could have taken them there in a moment, but the Midgardian woman was amusing when determined. They went right up to another group of Thor's guests, where she tugged on the arm of one who was waiting his turn to try his strength against Volstagg.

He turned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. 

"I brought you someone," she said, and presented Loki, which turned the Midgardian's attention to him. 

As the man's eyes ran over him, Loki knew that he was going to enjoy getting to know this human.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Loki began, bowing slightly and putting his hand out to share the common Midgardian greeting of shaking hands, "but I'm pleased to meet you."

While Loki was speaking, the man's expression turned from interested to amazed and his eyes went from Loki to the woman.

"All the lectures you gave me about organic meetings and you  _ introduce _ him to me?!"

The woman fidgeted. "Well, I was excited," she said. "Can you blame me, though?  _ Look _ at him!"

"I have," said the man, looking Loki over from top to bottom for a second time.

"Would someone care to explain what's happening?" Loki asked.

"You don't know?" the woman said.

Loki looked between them, then shook his head.

"You're our Soulmate," said the man.

"Soulmate," Loki repeated slowly. It was something he'd heard before, but not often. Was it Thor who had been talking about it?

"Oh wait, I get it," said the woman suddenly. "Asgardians don't— okay, look."

She pulled off her sweater. Fandral whistled from the other side of the sparring ring, and she stuck her tongue out at him while both Loki and the Midgardian next to her glared at him.

Loki couldn't bring himself to blame Fandral  _ too _ much; her de-sweatered form was well worthy of admiration. But it appeared that she wanted his attention on a specific spot: her forearm. He squinted, and read the words of a tattoo that traced across her skin: "Please do let me know if you need help finding anything; this library is rather large, and I know it well."

He frowned; it was what he had said to her a few minutes previously when they had first met, and it looked as though he had written it there.

"What—" Loki began, but the woman was spinning the man next to her and lifting up his borrowed armor to show off his obliques.

Another tattoo was there, and it too seemed to have been written on the man's skin in Loki's hand: "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm pleased to meet you."

"We should see my mother about this," Loki told them, unnerved but trying not to show it.

"Ooh, meet the parents already," the woman enthused, curling her arm around Loki's. "Don't you at least want to know our names first?"

"I... suppose that would be helpful," he admitted, watching as the Midgardian warrior bade farewell to his fellows in preparation to go with them.

"I'm Darcy," the woman said. "And this is my— _ our _ Soulmate, Bucky."

"Bucky," Loki repeated, and the man's eyes turned toward him again. "Come."

Bucky considered the hand Loki held out for him, then placed his in Loki's palm. "And you are?" he asked.

Loki grinned.

* * *

"I congratulate you, my son," Frigga said with a warm smile. She stood to embrace him, and then turned to do the same to Darcy and Bucky.

"Congratulate me about  _ what _ ?" Loki wanted to know.

Frigga bestowed a patient but pleased smile on him before answering, "Your Souls are bound. Long ago, the Norns gifted all of Midgard with a Mark to help them recognize those to whom they were Soulbound, and you have seen those Marks, have you not?"

"I... have," Loki admitted.

"And so you, too, have been blessed by the Norns, and with such Soulmates as will complete you and better all the Realms," Frigga told him.

Darcy coughed. "I, uh... I can do the completing thing, because it's kind of part of  _ having _ a Soulmate, but I don't know if I can live up to the whole 'better all the Realms' thing."

"Sure you can," Bucky told her, putting his arm around her waist and tugging her close. "You improve every Realm you're in just by being there."

Darcy blushed, and Frigga turned a look on Loki that invited him to heed the proof that was standing before him.

"Shall I inform your father that you and your Soulmates will dine alone in your quarters this evening?"

Loki bowed respectfully. "Yes, thank you, Mother."

"You are welcome, my son," she replied, and gave both of Loki's Soulmates a smile before returning to her work.

* * *

"So you  _ really _ didn't know about Soulmates?" Bucky asked. He was lounging at Loki's table, dressed in casual Asgardian garb, which in Loki's opinion looked almost as good on him as the armor had.

"I did not," Loki admitted.

"Yeah, Jane and Thor are Soulmates," Darcy put in as she leaned against Loki. "She had to explain it all to him after the whole elf invasion thing." 

She was also dressed, by her own request, in 'the most comfortable Asgard had to offer.' Loki privately preferred her in the tank top she had been wearing when they met; sweater optional.

"But wait," Darcy said suddenly. "You didn't know we were Soulmates, but you let me kiss you anyway?"

"I was merely being polite," Loki told her.

"You got to kiss him?!" Bucky protested. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well we were kind of busy doing the whole 'first meeting' thing and then there really wasn't time for that conversation in front of his  _ mom _ ," Darcy said.

" _ I _ want to kiss him," Bucky said with a frown.

"Then what are you doing over there?" Loki asked.

Bucky smiled and corrected the seating arrangement.

Loki silently thanked his mother for her suggestion to dine alone in his quarters.

And when he heard Darcy giggle as Bucky's lips touched his, he thanked the Norns for his Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Wynni prompted this ot3 for a [Three Things](http://archiveofourown.org/series/894039) Soulmate fic, but I wasn’t inspired to write a first meeting with [the three things](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform) she gave me. I _was_ interested in how they met, so this fic happened! Bonus: I got to write about a headcanon I have always had about Asgardians and Soulmarks.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171628328013/the-blessing-of-the-norns)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
